


Robbie's got a dog???

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: Túnfí [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: (i'm not v good with them sorry), (the tenses may be a bit off), Dogs, Emotional Support Dogs, Gen, Get Well Gift for a friend, Gift, References to Depression, Robbie has an Emotional Support Dog, Service Dogs, Sportacus is Worried As Heck, The dog loves Sportacus and Robbie is Horrified by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Every now and then, Robbie disappears from LazyTown. He's never usually gone for more than a week or two, and he always comes back, but Sportacus can't stop himself from worrying and wondering every single time.Robbie's gone a bit longer this time and Sportacus is really starting to panic. He's trying to figure out what to do when the kids catch sight of the missing villain - along with something completely unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a get well soon gift for my lovely friend Zane, who requested: "Robbie with an emotional support dog and everyone being like 'wowee a dog!' and Robbie is like, hmph no leave my dog alone, and won't tell anyone why he has the dog."
> 
> Hope u like it dear! Rest up!
> 
> There'll be a prologue to this coming soon (yes i'm posting the prologue second, it wasn't an expected project and has grown help) so keep an eye out!
> 
> \-----
> 
> also túnfí is a black german shephard and he's a big, beautiful baby. i lov him.

Every now and then, Robbie has a quiet period.

The children still go out most days to play and run around, spending their time shouting and dancing and singing, but for a while there’ll be no crazy schemes or villainous tricks, no machines or disguises. The children will play uninterrupted, and Sportacus will be free to play with them, with no worries about having to prevent Robbie from trying to throw him out of the town or trying to convince the kids to be lazy.

Most heroes would be thrilled if their villain went off the grid for a while, leaving the town mayhem free. Less work for them, and safety for the citizens; every hero’s dream, right?

Not for Sportacus. Though it made Sportacus happy to see the kids having as much fun as they wanted, these ‘quiet’ periods of Robbie’s made him distinctly uneasy. To simply take a break from villainy for a little while was one thing, but for a grown man to go completely missing for an entire week, or _two_ , without even a single sighting? That wasn’t normal, and it made Sportacus very worried.

He desperately wanted to know where Robbie was during these times, what he was doing. Not to keep constant tabs on him or anything like that, just to know if he was okay. Sportacus’s crystal never beeped whilst Robbie was away, so it seemed he wasn’t in any physical danger, but the villain’s prolonged absences made him feel uncomfortable.

He always wanted to go check on Robbie, pay a visit to the lair, but he never did. He’d ask around the town to see if anybody had heard or seen anything, but for Sportacus, a home-visit was a last resort. There was always a niggling fear that he was just overthinking everything and that he’d burst in to find Robbie inventing or catching up on sleep. That maybe Robbie was absolutely fine and just wanted some private time and didn’t want to be disturbed.

Robbie’s lair was an extremely private set up after all; being completely underground, with the entrance hidden from prying eyes by the billboard.

Still, avoiding the sight of the entire town was impossible, surely? Even with everything he needed with him underground, Robbie still shouldn’t be able to spend two weeks straight in there. He’d _have_ to leave at some point, surely? If only just to get some air.

He never did though.

Sportacus began to wonder if he was even down there at _all_ during these periods, but he’d never seen hide nor hair of the man anywhere _else_ , either.

Regardless of where he went, his absence never failed to make Sportacus worry. And every time he got worried enough to begin considering dropping into the bunker, Robbie would show up a day or so later anyway, sneaking around the town in a new disguise and conducting some hare-brained scheme.

At the moment, it hasn’t gotten to that point yet; Robbie’s only been gone about a week. That’s not that long, for Robbie, and Sportacus tried to reassure himself that Robbie will be back and causing mischief soon.

It doesn’t work. The fact that he goes away for this long at all, with no warning, made Sportacus’s stomach feel like lead despite his crystals silence.

 

* * *

 

Sportacus was seriously considering a visit to the bunker.

It had been almost three weeks now, and no one had seen Robbie at all. He’d asked the Mayor and Mrs Busybody, even the kids’ parents and siblings, but no one had even caught a glimpse of the man. Sportacus was starting to really freak out by now, even the kids were starting to worry. Whilst they did enjoy their non-interrupted play, they liked Robbie and they missed him. Plus, he’d appeared to have been warming to them slightly, staying to watch the occasional game – from ‘the shadows’ – after his crazy scheme of the day, or talking through some of the design aspects of his disguise, like how he’d sewn it to make it fit like that, or about some of the embroidery. Before he’d vanished this time around, he’d even called Stephanie by her actual name.

They were all made a bit uneasy by the fact he hadn’t shown up in so long, and Sportacus now openly starting to panic had put them even more on edge. He tried his best to stay calm and to not appear as worried as he was, for the kids’ sake, but it was hard. He was clearly very anxious about Robbie’s whereabouts and the kids knew it, which was why he’d suggested a good game of basketball for today. Working in teams and concentrating on strategies would help them focus on something else, and since they were playing a fair game with each other, Sportacus wouldn’t be playing – he’d be ‘observing’ – which meant he’d have lots of time to figure out what he was going to do about Robbie.

He’d have to go to the bunker. He’d have to. It’d been three weeks now, and even if Robbie really was just having some time to himself, that was a long enough amount of time to justify breaking into someone’s home, right? Even if Robbie didn’t think so and yelled at him, at least Sportacus would know he was okay.

What if he wasn’t at home though? Where else would he be? He didn’t really go anywhere else, aside from to cause mischief or set up a trap or a machine for a scheme.

Could he have gone on holiday? Robbie never went on holiday though, or did he? Perhaps that was where he went every time, to take a break and refresh his mind. He just never told anyone. He always _did_ come back with new plots and schemes...

No one ever saw him leave or come back though, and he never looked any different. Maybe he put a bit of extra flare into his disguises when he came back, sometimes, but that was about it.

Sportacus was so caught up in thinking about Robbie that he hadn’t realised that the kids had stopped playing until he heard Trixie say Robbie’s name. He snapped back to attention and saw the kids congregating around the west wall of the court, pointing frantically at something across the town.

He looked towards where the children were pointing. Walking along the path was a tall person dressed in purple – a very familiar person.

“I think it _is_ Robbie,” Stephanie was saying, and Sportacus had to agree with her. That was definitely Robbie.

“Where’s he been?” Trixie wondered.

“Is he back?” Pixel asked, hope in his voice.

Suddenly Ziggy gasped, “is that a _dog!?_ ” he shrieked, pointing towards Robbie.

It took Sportacus a moment, but there did seem to be a large dark thing moving along the edge of the path, just ahead of Robbie.

“Is that _his_ dog?” Stingy immediately demanded.

Was it? Sportacus didn’t know Robbie had a dog, he’d never seen him with one. Plus, he’d been in the bunker a couple of times now, and he’d never seen anything to indicate the presence of one. Not even a strand of fur. (That wasn’t clearly faux or bright orange, that is.)

“I’m going to ask,” Stephanie declared, and Sportacus tore his gaze away from Robbie and the dog to see her already halfway out the court, the rest of the kids following her. Ziggy was already halfway to Robbie, running towards him and the dog at full speed.

Dread filled Sportacus and he leaped over the wall, immediately chasing after them. Robbie would hate the kids running over to bombard him with questions, and he couldn’t be sure that the dog wouldn’t freak out at the sudden loud attention.

He saw Ziggy reach Robbie and skid to a halt, squealing at the dog, and Stephanie wasn’t far behind. Sportacus pushed himself to run faster and hoped desperately that he got there before Ziggy tried to touch the dog.

The rest of the kids cluster around Robbie just as Sportacus arrives, all of them clamouring to ask questions.

“I didn’t know you had a dog, Robbie!” he heard Stephanie exclaim, and Robbie spluttered, clutching the leash like a lifeline.

“Yeah, Robbie! Where’d you get it?” Pixel asked.

“When’d you get a dog?” Trixie demanded.

“Does it know any tricks?” Ziggy asked excitedly, bouncing closer.

Robbie looked terrified and the dog had moved behind him, hiding behind his legs. Its head poked out round the side of Robbie’s thigh and he had a hand buried in the fur at the scruff of its neck, leash held so tightly in his other hand that his knuckles were turning white.

“I think it’s a girl,” Trixie decided, crossing her arms, just as Stingy declared “I want the dog.”

“A girl?” Stephanie asked, “What’s her name?”

“Can I pet her?” Ziggy breathed, hands clasped behind his back and gazing up at Robbie with pleading eyes. He inched closer to the dog, and it backed further behind Robbie.

This was apparently the last straw for Robbie, who moved to stand further in front of the dog and lean forward intimidatingly. “ _Go **away** , brats_,” he snarled, and the children recoiled. The hand holding the leash shook as Robbie kept himself looking as menacing as possible whilst trying to back himself and the dog up a step. It pressed its shout against Robbie’s thigh, and the hand in its scruff tightened.

Sportacus finally arrived after what seemed to him like hours, when in fact it’s only been a couple of seconds. He quickly stepped between Robbie and the kids and raised his hands.

“Alright guys,” he said firmly, “that’s enough.”

He put his hands on his hips and looked sternly at the children, who fell quiet. “You shouldn’t just jump out at people and start asking questions like that, okay guys? Poor Robbie here wasn’t expecting any of you and I think you made him jump.”

“Sorry Robbie,” the kids muttered.

“Now I know we all know Robbie, but you _don’t_ know this dog. You should never try and touch a dog you don’t know because it doesn’t know you either. Even if it is a very nice dog it might get scared, and it could bite.”

He snuck a glance over to Robbie out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t think Robbie would have a dangerous dog, but it’s never a good thing to scare or corner one, regardless of the owner. Robbie appeared to be thinking the same thing, since even though he looked a bit offended at the notion that the dog – _his dog?_ – would bite a child, he’s clearly keeping his mouth shut about it, watching the kids like a hawk.

The kids looked suitably chastised, glancing at each other guiltily.

The dog still had its snout against Robbie’s thigh, and Sportacus noticed that the shaking in Robbie’s other hand had stopped, though he still had a white-knuckle grip around the handle of the leash.

“Now I’m sure Robbie has a lot to do today, so why don’t you all get back to the court and finish the game. I’m sure we’ll see him again soon.”

The kids didn’t look too happy about this, but Pixel nodded surprisingly quickly, and with a “see you later,” to Robbie (and the dog), started walking off towards the court. The other kids started following him pretty soon after that, though none of them looked particularly happy about it. Ziggy looked heartbroken at the fact that he didn’t get to pet what _was_ a rather fluffy dog, and Stephanie and Trixie looked pretty put out by Sportacus telling them to go.

He hadn’t wanted to upset them, but he’d needed them away from Robbie – and the dog – before either of them really started to panic. He’d known they wouldn’t be happy about being sent away with no answers, he’ll have to explain to them properly later.

Sportacus watched the kids until they were all back in the court, making sure none of them seemed to be coming back. It also gave Robbie a few moments to compose himself if he needed it.

When he turned back around, Robbie was watching him carefully, the dog stood by his feet.

“I’m sorry,” Sportacus immediately apologised. “They didn’t mean to scare you–”

“I wasn’t scared,” Robbie hissed at him.

“–or your dog.”

“They shouldn’t have crowded him like that,” Robbie snarled.

“I _know_ , Robbie, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” Sportacus assured him, “I’ll be talking to them about this, don’t worry. I don’t think you would have a dangerous dog, Robbie, but this is still something they should know.”

“That’s _right_ ,” Robbie agreed, glaring at him, “and you should’ve been keeping a closer eye on them, anyway.”

Sportacus grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know but… I got distracted too,” he admitted, and Robbie raised an eyebrow. “They were already half-way to you when I noticed them running off – I couldn’t catch them in time.”

Robbo narrowed his eyes.

“Look, they’re only young,” Sportacus told him, “they just got excited; they haven’t seen you in a while, and then you turn up with a cute dog–”

Robbie rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Flattery won’t work here, Sportasneak.”

Sportacus laughed. “No, I mean it! He’s a gorgeous dog, very handsome.” Sportacus smiled down at the dog, whilst Robbie sputtered and blushed. He really was a gorgeous dog. Fluffy and black, with beautiful brown eyes. He had one sticky-up ear, and one floppy ear and he was _huge_. He came up to mid-thigh against Robbie – hip height for Sportacus. If he stood up on his hind legs, he and Sportacus would be face to face.

“ _Is_ he your dog? Or are you just… dog-sitting?” Sportacus asked. Was that the word?

Robbie tensed, and the dog immediately turned to lick his hand. Robbie slid his hand into the fluff on the dog’s cheek and scratched gently.

“…He’s mine.”

Sportacus smiled. “Oh good!”

Robbie looked at him with suspicion, like he didn’t believe him.

“I’m glad,” Sportacus elaborated, “It’s nice to have a pet. They can be lots of fun and make very good friends. Not suitable for an airship though,” he added and Robbie snorted.

“What’s his name?”

Robbie glared at Sportacus but he paid it no mind, waiting to see if Robbie would answer or not. It was a fine question for most, but Robbie was a very private person, and seeing as no one knew about the dog until it was right here… Sportacus wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t answer, and wouldn’t begrudge him for it. Plus, Robbie has already had so many questions thrown at him already today.

“Túnfífill. Túnfí.” Robbie eventually gritted out through clenched teeth, grimacing at the way Sportacus visibly perked at hearing the Icelandic name, eyes lighting up.

“Dandelion?” Sportacus translated.

“They’re his favourite snack.” Robbie explained, shrugging. “He’ll do anything for them,” he told Sportacus, then froze, immediately clamming up. “Anyway. We- _I_ , have to go.” He turned to leave, Túnfí immediately getting up and following him.

“Wait, Robbie!” Sportacus called after him.

Robbie ignored him and continued hurrying down the path but Túnfí turned back towards Sportacus, head tilted. Noticing his dog no longer following him Robbie turned sharply.

“W _hat_?”

Instead of answering Sportacus turned towards the direction of his ship. “Tennis ball!” he requested. The ship immediately released one and it bounced off a nearby wall, then a sign, to land perfectly in Sportacus’s outstretched hand.

He jogged over to Robbie and offered the ball to him. “Here,” he said. “The kids will be going inside for their tea in an hour or so anyway, the park’ll be pretty quiet.”

After a brief hesitation, Robbie took the ball.

“There’s a lot of dandelions though.”

“ _Don’t_.” Robbie said, closing his eyes in dread.

Sportacus laughed and turned to go. He jogged back towards the court, twisting to wave at the pair over his shoulder. “Bye Robbie,” he shouted, “bye Túnfí!”

 

* * *

 

Robbie watched the ridiculous elf wave at them, shouting goodbyes whilst jogging and grumbled. “Whatever,” he muttered and turned to start heading up to the grocer’s, like he’d been trying to do before those little brats had accosted him.

After a few moments he noticed Túnfí wasn’t following him and turned back around again to see where he’d gone. The dog was still stood in the middle of the path, watching Sportacus jogging back to the kids.

Robbie frowned at him. “Túnfí, come on.”

Túnfí looked back at him, then looked back at Sportacus again. He’d reached the court and was surrounded by kids. He looked like he was giving them a stern – if gentle - talking to. Good.

Túnfí bounced slightly on his back paws and looked over to Robbie again, tongue lolling out and tail wagging. It looked like he was smiling.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” said Robbie, horrified. “He’s a _menace_ , you hear me?”

Túnfí whined, his feathered tail sagging slightly, and Robbie felt weirdly guilty. He shrugged it off and rolled his eyes at the fuzzy lump. “Come on.” He nodded his head back up towards the shops and this time Túnfí followed when he starts walking, trotting alongside Robbie, who looked at the ball in his hand.

“We’ll go to the park later. Shops first; we’re out of coffee.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Robbie peeled himself out of his chair at about 10 am after Túnfí woke him by licking his face and refusing to stop until Robbie got up and fed him.

Now up, Robbie poured himself a cup of coffee and had started sorting through some of his blueprints when Túnfí padded over and pushed something into his thigh. Robbie took it from the dog’s mouth, happy that it wasn’t wet and covered in slobber. Túnfí was good like that.

It was a letter, in a bright pink envelope and sealed with a sticker in the shape of a large flower. Robbie knew without a doubt who this was from – only one person in LazyTown used this kind of stationary – and pulled a face at it, briefly entertaining the notion of setting fire to it or something.

But… he never got mail. Ever.

Eventually his curiosity over the contents won out over his dislike of the children and he opened it.

 _‘Dear Robbie,’_ the letter said.

_‘I wanted to apologise for yesterday. Me and the others didn’t mean to scare your dog or annoy you._

_We hadn’t seen you in a long time and we we’re starting to get worried, so we were excited to see you and see that you are okay. When we saw your dog we we’re all very surprised because we didn’t know you had him. we just wanted to know about him, he looks like a lovely dog._

_We missed you, and if we see your dog again we’ll be more careful and quieter, we all promise. Sorry!_

_Love Stephanie, Trixie, Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy.’_

Each name had been signed by the person, judging by all the different handwriting styles and coloured crayons.

It was so… sweet.

It was horrifying. Disgusting.

He hated it.

He went to throw the letter onto the counter, but something was visible through the back of the paper so he turned the letter over instead, reading the short message on the back.

_‘(p.s Trixie says she’s sorry for calling your dog a girl.)’_

He hung the letter on the fridge backwards and gave the envelope to Túnfí to chew on.


End file.
